Lucky Number 7
by fanfic100596
Summary: Right After S2E13-Payback The 9-9 go to the bar to celebrate when certain situations cause Amy to dive in to uncharted waters and consume 7 drinks. What events do these drinks welcome? Only time will tell. Short Peraltiago story. enjoy.
1. 7-Drink Amy

**This chapter is a little slow. Reviews/comments very appreciated. Thank You and Enjoy**

* * *

7-Drink Amy

Amy, despite having been partnered with Captain Holt and the two of them having a moment the previous day, could not have felt crappier than she did that morning. She was thinking about what followed that night after a glorious day. She would have loved to say the worst part about the previous night was that the excessive amount of drinks left her with a killer hangover but that was probably the best part of the night.

After, the whole squad found out that Terry was "pregnant," as Jake would say, the nine-nine decided to go celebrate excluding Holt who had a date with Kevin. Amy was in an uncharacteristic good mood and decided to let loose. Within half-an-hour of the squad's arrival at their usual bar Amy already exhibited the dauntless qualities that accompanied this detective when she consumed five drinks. Rosa, Gina and Boyle talked at a table. Hitchcock and Skully were sitting in a booth, which tightly wedged the rotund Skully firmly between its clutches. Amy was currently at a table with Jake and the Sarge, and was currently challenging the latter to a game of mercy. Her fingers were tightly locked into Terry's massive hands and she tried to bend his wrist with all her might, but despite her best efforts the enormous mitts remained in stand still. Jake spectated in amusement as he watched his inebriated partner try, with no avail, to inflict pain on the Sarge. Eventually Terry clearly was exhausted with trying to get Santiago to stop the useless endeavor so he simply tweaked the female detective's wrist eliciting a sharp yelp from the woman. At this, Jake spit out the beer he was drinking and busted out laughing. Santiago gave Jake what she hoped was an intimidating glare but couldn't tell because the drinks had numbed her face slightly.

"Uhm, Santiago, I don't know what you're doing with your face but if you're trying to look like a grumpy cat you're totally nailing it," joked Jake as a wide grin flashed across his face. " The only thing I'm nailing is you!" retorted Amy confidently. In wasn't until Jake's grin widened that she realized what she had said and mentally slapped herself in the head. Five-Drink Amy was too confident and not in a good way. Jake was getting ready to rebuttal when suddenly his eyes shot to the door and he shifted his attention in the door's direction. Amy, relieved to not have to deal with Jake's onslaught, quickly eyed Jake who had started to make his way towards the door. That's when she saw the reason Jake had so abruptly left an easy chance to make fun of her untouched; The beautiful Sophia Perez was near the entrance of the bar waiting for her boyfriend to greet her. Upon seeing her Amy quickly grabbed the nearest drink she could find, which happened to be in the hand of Terry.

"What the hell, Santiago, that was my beer!" Seeing that Amy's attention was completely away from him he followed her gaze until he saw the figures of Jake and Sophia walking towards their table. "Oh no," Terry gasped. It was in that moment that Terry realized that Amy was finally reciprocated feeling for Jake. Jake and Sophia finally walked up to the table and took a seat. " Sophia, I'm sure you remember Sarge. I mean, how can you not… he's gigantic and you know my extremely inferior and terribly misguided partner Amy." "Hi, everyone," Sophia kindly greeted." Oh, and guess what? The Sarge is pregnant! And I'm the godfather" Jake yelled. Everyone in the bar countered the yell with one of their owns. Sophia beamed," That's so great for~" "I'm so alooooonnne!' Amy cried, interrupting Sophia who, together with the Jake, gave her a flummoxed look. Terry, reading the situation, hastily scooped up Amy as easy as a grape and whisked her away from the couple. "What just happened?" asked a dumbfounded Sophia. " I think Six-Drink Amy happened," answered Jake who also shared his girlfriend's expression.

Terry placed Amy down gently on the ground and sat her in a booth before sitting himself across from her. Amy's head hit the table with a thud as she openly sobbed on the shined wood. Terry watched helplessly as one of his best detectives drowned in her own tears. "Amy what's wrong?" "I'm what's wrong. I keep running away every time. And now it's too late. And nothing's gonna happen romantic stylez. And I'm gonna be alone. And I'm gonna be bitter. And I'm gonna get old. And I'm gonna have a big king-sized bed for just me. And I'm gonna be ALONE!" The whole rant came out in one messy, frenetic sob. " "You are not going to be alone, Amy. You are a smart, attractive, strong detective who any guy would be lucky to have." Terry's encouragement only caused the lamenting detective to cry louder. Realizing that using adult logic would not get to the drunken Santiago he tried to use the methods he used to calm down his baby girls. After about ten minutes, which included ornate bar napkin drawings and peek-a-boo the captain was at a lost so he did the only thing he could think of. "GINA!" the hulking Terry called. The doe-eyed assistant glided over. "What can I do to you my big papa bear?" "I need help fixing this," said Terry while gesturing towards the sullen Santiago. "Oh, well you see Tear Bear, this is an easy fix." Gina lifted Amy's head off the table and pushed her colorful red drink into Amy's mouth. Within ten seconds of the liquids consumption the tears nestled on the corner of Amy's eyes dried up. " And that my friend is how you turn the weak into the meek. Now if you'll excuse me, this little sexy pup has to get herself another drink." With that she floated away towards the bartender while barking like a small dog.

Immediately after Gina departed Jake arrived at the side of the table. "Is everything alright here Terry?" "I think so. Right Amy?" A hungry look crossed Amy's face before she said, "Everything's perfect now that you're here Peralta." With blinding speed Amy lunged from the seat and kissed Jake with ferocious intensity. As if the act had given off a signal, everyone on the squad was watching the predicament the nine-nine's two ace detectives were in. In addition to the squad, Sophia also saw the lips of her boyfriend all over his partner. A tear stung her eyes as she got up and made her way towards the exit. Jake finally managed to free himself from Santiago and looked around to mouths agape. The seat that Sophia previously occupied was emptied and he immediately fled to Sophia. Santiago tried to follow but Terry had grabbed her arm. " Let go Sarge, I want him so bad," Amy argued as she fought against Terry's vice grip. "Sorry Santiago, I can't do that. Boyle, please take her home." Boyle quickly came over and started moving Amy towards the exit. The rest of the night consisted of Amy thinking about doing unspeakable things with Jake as she rode home with Charles. Then when she arrived home she hastily stripped and went to sleep tipsy with Jake Peralta still on her mind. She woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover and a feeling of shame and loathing deep in her stomach. That led her to now sitting at her desk, feeling crappy, and waiting for Jake to arrive to face the inevitable.


	2. O Crappy Days

**Thank you for the support. Reviews and comments definitely appreciated. Sorry, this chapter is a little on the boring side but it is very necessary so bear with me. That being said, enjoy.**

* * *

**O Crappy Days**

The elevator made a ding that forced a whole gallon of sweat and near a ton of nerves to spew out of Santiago. She watched as Jake walked out of the elevator and made his way over to his desk. Amy's dread kept building when suddenly Captain Holt's voice boomed from his office, "Santiago, in my office." Santiago practically ran to Holt's desk when her hopes sunk, "Peralta, you too." Amy was joined shoulder-to-shoulder in an uncomfortable silence before Captain Holt broke it. "What's wrong with you two?" "No…Nothing sir, nothing's wrong," Amy stammered. Amy risked a look at Jake who seemed determined to focus his attention on Holt. Amy's heart sunk; she was sure that he had broken up with Sophia and she was also sure Amy Santiago was not Jake Peralta's favorite person at the moment. " Good, I want you and Peralta to go respond to a murder. Before Amy could process the Captain's request Jake spoke, " Captain, Boyle needed some help with the drug case he was working and I was going to ask permission to be his second. Could you partner Detective Santiago with Rosa or someone else? The seriousness in his voice actually displaced the Captain's normal stoic countenance and caused him to falter if even for only a brief moment. Amy, however, wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it for, about, the rest of her life. "Okay Peralta, you help Boyle on his case; Santiago you and Detective Diaz cover the murder." At that Jake had left the office without another word and Amy merely watched his back. In that moment Amy vowed to talk to him because the current Jake was breaking her heart. She left the office and briefed Rosa on the case and the two of them left to go to the scene of the crime.

On the car ride to the scene Amy decided that during lunch her and her laptop would start writing Jake's apology letter. She was glad to be in the car with Rosa because she wasn't much for conversation. They made it to the scene of the crime and despite a complex murder Amy wasn't really interested in her work. Amy was so far in her head in fact that she didn't notice when Rosa started to chew out an eyewitness calling him a moron and a stupid idiot. Amy quickly intervened before the poor man ended up with a hand in his stomach. After about two long hours of searching for evidence and interviewing potential suspects and eyewitnesses Amy and Rosa finally made it back to the precinct.

Amy continued to work alongside Rosa but whenever Rosa asked her a question she somehow seemed to miss it. Aware of the vein pulsating from her current partners head Amy decided to take her lunch break and got her laptop to begin the rough draft of the apology letter. Amy knew the gravity of the situation so she made the unwilling choice to use a rough draft only. Amy relentlessly typed on her laptop. The turkey and cheese sandwich she brought for lunch lay untouched on the table. Amy had a strong thesis and was moving on to her objectives when Gina walked in.

"Well what do we have here," asked Gina in her lofty voice. "I'm writing Jake's apology letter." "Why ever would you do such a thing my shameful weasel?" Amy ignored the name, "Because I messed up Jake's relationship and now he's angry, sad, and who knows what else." "Well why write a letter when you can just atone with a bone." Amy picked up on the sexual connotation and answered, " I don't like Jake; the only reason I kissed him was because of that seventh drink you shoved down my throat. Honestly I would have probably tried to kiss any guy who walked up to me in that state." "I can't believe you would lie to me Amy, I thought we were friends." "First of all, since when were we friends. And second of all, I'm not lying." "Then tell me why you didn't try to kiss Terry, or Boyle, or the three guys you walked by when you left?" "Because…I" Amy was stuck. She had merely chalked her kissing Jake a result of him being the only guy there but now that she thought about it, there were a whole slew of guys present. Something set Jake apart from the others. " I do not like Jake and when I recite my letter everything will go back to normal," Amy announced. Gina merely shrugged and said as she exited, "Whatever you say, but that letter isn't gonna work. I haven't seen Jake like this since his Dad left." Amy faced dropped as she reached for her sandwich and took a depressed bite out of it. She knew a rough draft wasn't going to cut it anymore.

After an abysmal lunch Santiago continued to work with Rosa on the case, the whole time keeping an eye out for Jake. Whenever she would leave the room she would just "happen" to miss Jake. On one such occasion she was returning from the bathroom and noticed he got in the elevator. She called out to him to no avail so she ran to the stairs in order to cut him off. She made sure to wait at each floor to see if the elevator stopped and then continued to go. Eventually she was at the last stop and the elevator doors slid open. A little out of breathe, Amy waited for the metal doors to slide open. The doors opened, and Amy's jaw dropped. Jake wasn't in the elevator. In fact, no one was in the elevator. She saw no one get off and definitely saw Jake get in. She walked into the elevator to inspect and nothing seemed out of place. The ceiling hatch wasn't even open and Amy didn't think Jake would be able to get out of it anyway. "Who is he, Houdini?" After that situation Amy decided to work for the rest of the day until she could go home and work on her apology letter.

Work was finally over and Amy rushed home (as fast as the speed limit allowed). Without a moments notice she started working on her apology letter, sparing no detail. Way past her ten o'clock bedtime, she had managed to finish three drafts all front and back, single spaced, and finally held in her hand the official apology letter. It included a sincere apology. It also contained a section on self-degradation. In addition it had a nostalgic recount on their good times as partners. To top it off it had a motivational conclusion that Santiago just knew would cheer Jake up and segued perfectly from the story about them taking down Janet Storkmuncher. Amy smiled at her work and took the letter to her bed so she could memorize it and prepare for her talk with Jake tomorrow. Since it was nearly midnight, Amy went straight to sleep after deciding she had the apology down and awaited tomorrow optimistically.


End file.
